Point blank
by Greeneyesfrenchtouch
Summary: Au mariage de Kono tout semble se passer à merveille, seulement les apparences sont trompeuses. Et Grace qui profite de danser avec chacun de ses oncles aimerait une danse avec son papa. Le problème est, où est passé Danno? Whump Danny
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour,

Après avoir lu plusieurs magnifique histoire sur hawaii en anglais et avoir laissé à chaque fois une review en guest, je me suis décidée à enfin m'inscrire et tenter l'expérience de l'écriture. Ceci et la suite du mariage de Kono, je sais pertinament que l'histoire ne se déroulera pas ainsi, mais c'était juste une envie de Whump pour notre cher Danno.

Tous les avis sont les bienvenus.

Hawaii 5.0 avec tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les emprunte simplement pour le plaisir de la chose.

* * *

Tout se passait finalement tellement bien.

Après un début difficile, Kono et Adam avaient quand même réussi à échanger leurs voeux au plus grand bonheur des invités. Elle avait était un peu perturbée par l'arrivée tardive de son cousin. Elle savait au fond d'elle même, que quelque chose c'était passé entre le moment où il était allé chercher les alliances et son retour. Mais il avait nié, tout en lui souriant, lui assurant que tout allait bien. Elle l'avait accepté pour le moment, privilégiant ce qui était censé être son plus beau jour. Et ça l'était. Kono était resplendissante au bras de son mari, rayonnante de bonheur. Et Chin, en la regardant, était ravie de ne pas avoir gâché ce moment. Après la cérémonie, il avait quand même prit Steve à l'écart pour lui faire part de l'intrusion de Gabriel et de sa menace, pour que tout comme lui, il garde un oeil sur les alentours, pendant que les autres, insouciant du danger, puissent profiter du repas et de la fête. Tous le méritaient amplement.

Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit que l'ouverture du bal avait été fait, juste après le repas mais avant le gâteau. Tout le monde avait apprécié la danse des jeunes mariés.

Les doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Steve nouvellement retrouvé, Catherine avait même versé une larme, tandis que Grace avait renouvelé son voeux de ce marié rapidement au plus grand desaroi de son père.

Puis la valse avait laissé place à de la musique plus moderne. Lou était enchanté de pouvoir montrer ses talents de danseurs à ses collègues avec sa femme- Steve avait fait une demande officielle à Danny pour une danse, alors qu'Adam avait prit sa partenaire- Grace, pour son plus grand plaisir, dansait avec son oncle Chin qui bougeait tout de même beaucoup mieux que son père, bien qu'elle ne lui dira jamais. Max, Jerry, Kamekona et les autres semblaient tous s'amuser egalement pendant que la belle Kono profitait de ses parents.

Et même si tous avaient de quoi être perturbé par quelque chose, tous semblaient profiter de ce petit moment du pur bonheur.

Du moins c'est ce que chacun essayé de faire croire aux autres.

Steve avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec Cath pour pouvoir consommer leur retard et pouvoir parler une bonne fois pour toute.

La conversation avec Gabriel avait laissé Chin beaucoup plus préoccupé que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

Kono c'était fait une promesse de parler à son cousin quand le moment serait venu.

Même Adam et Kamekona avaient leur propre préoccupation. Adam avait tout simplement peur de perdre sa bien aimée avec le travail qu'elle exercait. Aujourd'hui fut un autre exemple du danger qu'elle encourait tous les jours. Quand à Kamekona il se demandait si son affaire n'allait pas tout simplement couler à cause de la bombe tomber de son propre hélicoptère.

Oui, tous avaient le droit d'être tourmenter.

C'est ce que Danny se disait tout en allant se rassoir à sa place apres la danse avec son partenaire. Un neanderthal pensa t-il.

Et même si cela l'avait amusé sur le moment, en s'asseyant, Danny retrouvait ses sombres pensées . Il prit la bouteille de vin rouge et se versa un verre qu'il bu rapidement tout en regardant ses amis continuant de s'amuser.

Il regarda Chin inviter Kono pour une danse qu'elle accepta volontier. La musique fut calme. Un slow était au rendez vous.

En les regardant il pensa à son frère perdu et pris un autre verre de vin.

Puis son regard se tourna sur Steve et Cath enlacés tellement serré, que tout le monde pouvait voir leur amour.

Danny prit un autre verre de dégoût en pensant à Amber, enfin non, Melissa. Elle avait découvert les appels répétés de Rachel et avait dit qu'elle préférait faire une pause. Entre son ex époux et son ex femme, les choses étaient devenu compliqué. La raison pour laquelle ce soir il n'avait pas de partenaire de danse, si ce n'est Grace.

Grace? Il tourna légèrement la tête pour la voir rire aux éclats alors que Kamekona essayait de la faire danser. De la voir si heureuse cela le fit sourire qu'à moitié. Il soupira et prit un autre verre. Elle n'était pas encore au courant pour Charlie, qui était en faite son frère et non son demi frère. Comment pouvait il lui dire? Rachel lui avait dit qu'ils leur diraient ensemble quand Charlie ira mieux. Il ferma les yeux en repensant à Charlie, son fils. Son fils malade. Qu'allait il devenir si il ne pouvait pas le sauver?

-Ça va Danno?

Il sursauta en entendant sa fille qui était venu se poser devant lui. En la regardant de plus près, il vit son regard préoccupé et s'en voulait de la faire inquiète.

-Viens faire un câlin à ton vieux père?

Elle sourit et lui fit, toujours prête à rendre ce genre de service à son père.

-Ça va? Tu es toujours entiere? Kamekona ne t'as pas toute cassée?

Elle rit aux éclats en se détachant de lui.

-Danno, le reprimende-t-elle gentiement. Ce n'est pas gentil, c'est un gentlemen.

-Qui? L'homme crevette?

Elle rit de nouveau et il était heureux de la voir ainsi.

-Mademoiselle Williams ! Je crois que vous me devez cette danse.

Elle se retourna pour voir Steve une main en avant vers elle.

-Oncle steve, c'est avec joie que je vous laisse me conduire sur la piste, dit elle en jouant le jeu de la séduction.

Steve fit un clun d'oeil a Danny et retourna sur la piste au bras de Grace.

Danny les regarda un moment, et il ne savait pas si c'était la faute de l'alcool qui commençait à émousser ses sens, mais il savait que s'il continuait à rester planter là, il pourrait faire une chose stupide, comme pleurer. Alors ils se leva, bascula légèrement au changement de position. Le manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours, d'appétit et sa vie devenue cauchemar étaient sûrement la raison de son état songeait - il. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'extérieur de la salle évitant le regard des autres invités.

Une fois à l'extérieur, l'air frais lui fit du bien. Il défit sa cravate et la foura dans sa poche de pantalon. Il décida de faire une petite marche pour se rafraichir les idées et se dirigea là où avait eu lieu la cérémonie pour profiter du paysage, la mer étincelante avec la lueur de la lune. Il était là sans vraiment penser à quelque chose à présent. Juste appréciant la tranquillité de la nuit, les mains dans les poches, la musique du bal en fond sonore.

Puis il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'inquiéter les autres, que c'était égoïste de sa part alors il aspira un grand bol d'air frais et se retourna pour aller rejoindre la fête seulement pour se retouver face à face avec un homme, une arme à la main, le pointant en pleine poitrine.

-Détective Williams, heureux de vous rencontrer. Je suis Gabriel Waincroft.


	2. Chapter 2

Me revoici pour la suite de mon histoire. Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous remercier d'avoir prit le temps de me lire et de me laisser un commentaire, j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, alors Merci.

Ensuite je ne m'attendais pas à faire un chapitre aussi long, j'espèrequ'une chose, c'est que vous ne trouverez pas cette suite trop ennuyeuse.

Et maintenant je vous laisse faire votre opinion.

Lecommentaires de toutes sortes sont toujours les bienvenus.

* * *

Kono avait enfin commencer à profiter pleinement de son bien être, oubliant quelques peu les soucis. Les bras autour du cou d'Adam, joue contre joue l'un et l'autre, rien ne pouvait les distraire de ce moment d'intimité pendant cette danse langoureuse.

Pas même le regard perdu de la pauvre Grace. Mais celui là, alors que Steve partageait la danse avec sa nièce d'adoption, ne pouvait que le remarquer.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ma chérie, lui demanda-t il finalement ne pouvant plus ignorer la tristesse dans les yeux de la fillette.

Grace sortit de sa trance et leva légèrement la tête pour voir dans les yeux de son partenaire de danse de la vraie préoccupation. Mais la petite Gracie avait grandie et elle savait que ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment d'ennuier les autres avec ses petits soucis.

-Rien du tout oncle Steve.

-Tu sais que tu es aussi mauvaise menteuse que ton père Grace, lui sourit il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire faiblement tout en détournant les yeux de nouveau.

Mais Steve ne voulait pas lacher l'affaire. Alors tout en continuant de danser pour ne pas montrer aux autres que quelque chose n'allait pas avec la jeune fille, il lui prit doucement le menton avec sa main pour lui relever le visage et ainsi lui faire face de nouveau.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, à n'importe quel moment. A moi, ou à Chin. Kono ou Cath si c'est un truc de fille, peu importe. Nous sommes Ohana n'oublie pas.

-Je sais, soupira-t elle. C'est juste... Elle hésita à continuer. Aors Steve l'encouragea à continuer tout en lâchant son visage pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-C'est juste quoi?

-C'est juste que tu as tellement fait pour Danno, pour lui et moi quand il était en prison, que je ne veux pas t'embêter de nouveau.

Steve ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris que Grace avait découvert que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la vie de son partenaire. Elle n'était plus un bébé et avait le coeur gros comme son père à penser au bien être des autres. Il tourna la tête pour pouvoir regarder Danny qui n'était plus assis à sa place. Peut être était il au toilette, pensa-t il.

Puis il fut obligé de s'arrêter de danser lorsque la musique changea. Grace se détacha de lui tout en évitant de nouveau son regard.

Alors profitant qu'il n'y ait pas son partenaire en vu, il prit Grace par la main et la guida jusqu'à leur table. Il la fit s'asseoir alors que lui, tourna une chaise avant de lui même s'asseoir pour lui faire face. Il se pencha en avant sur ses genoux pour être à sa hauteur et pour pouvoir être sûr d'avoir toute son attention.

-Bon maintenant écoute moi ma puce. Et écoute moi bien. Jamais, et je dis bien jamais, je ne veux que tu penses que tu m'ennuis pour quelques raison qu'il soit. Ensuite je t'ai fais une promesse de toujours prendre soins de ton âne de père.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de la faire sourire. Alors Steve voyant que sa nièce comprenait où il voulait en venir continua.

-Car ton Danno, grincheux, bavard et tous ce qu'il fait ce qu'il est, je l'aime aussi. Et ne t'avise pas de lui dire ça, je nierrais tout. Alors maintenant dis moi pourquoi tu te tracasse pour ton père?

Car après tout, il voulait savoir si son partenaire, malgré tout ses dire avec ses 'Je vais bien' n'était pas en train de sombrer dans la déprime une fois à la maison. Et il fut au delà de la surprise quand Grace lui raconta.

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui se passe avec lui et je ne sais pas comment lui en parler. D'abord, je trouve qu'il boit de plus en plus de bières à la maison. Ensuite la dernière fois, il faisait très chaud pendant la nuit et du coup j'avais soif. Et il était là, assis sur la canapé dans le noir le plus total. Il ne m'a même pas entendu, ni vu, jusqu'à ce que j'allume la lumière. Et je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il ne dort pas, car après cette nuit là, je l'ai un peu espionné. Et puis il y a l'autre jour, où je suis rentrée plus tôt de l'école car il manquait mon prof de math. Je l'ai surpris en train de donner des gros coups de pieds dans la poubelle avant de se laisser glisser assis par terre, le visage dans les mains, et...et il pleurait. Oncle Steve la seule fois que je l'ai entendu pleurer c'est quand lui et maman allaient divorcer.

Steve se passa une main lasse sur le visage. C'était pire que ce qu'il imaginait. Il regarda autour de lui et ne pouvait toujours pas voir l'objet de leur inquiétude. Il commença à se demander où était passé son partenaire.

Il reporta alors son attention sur Grace pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait fait à ce moment là.

-Rien. Rien du tout. Je suis allée doucement dans ma chambre pour le laisser tranquille. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache que je l'ai vu. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec lui oncle Steve? C'est toujours à cause de l'homme qu'il a tué?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Il insista sur ce point ne voulant pas qu'elle croie que Danny puisse avoir de nouveau des ennuies à cause de Reyes. Ton papa, traverse un moment difficile. Il...Je suis sûr qu'il t'en parlera quand le moment sera venu. D'accord?

-Oui d'accord.

-En attendant je veux que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter, super oncle Steve veille au grain.

Elle lui sourit de nouveau. Un vrai sourire Steve remarqua et il fut soulagé qu'il ait réussi à remonter le moral de Grace, mais il voulait s'assurer d'une dernière chose.

-Mais Gracie. Si tu vois qu'un jour ton père traverse un moment vraiment difficile, du genre tu trouves qu'il a trop bu, appelle moi d'accord? A n'importe quelle heure.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça de la tête tout en promettant.

-Bien, très bien. Ça va mieux ma chérie? Demanda t il enfin, maintenant qu'il était sûr qu'il ait fait le maximum pour aider sa nièce.

-Ouai merci oncle Steve. Elle lui fit câlin rapide avant de se détacher tout en souriant de façon espiègle. En attendant qu'il aille mieux que dis tu oncle Steve qu'on rigole un peu en le voyant se tortiller faisant croire qu'il danse.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Oui mais a ton tour. Je l'ai déjà fait danser et croie moi quand je dis que ton père est une catastrophe ambulante quand il s'agit de danser.

Elle posa sa main sur la bouche tellement elle se mit à rire haut et fort. Puis la paire se leva tout en balayant des yeux la salle.

-Tu sais où il est toi oncle Steve?

-Non ma puce.

-Tout va bien tous les deux? Demanda Catherine qui avait remarquer les deux en grande discution plus tôt.

-Oui tante Cath, grâce à oncle Steve. Mais tu n'aurais pas vu mon père?

-Désolée, non.

-Euh Cath? Pourquoi n'irais tu pas voir avec Grace quand est ce que le gâteau arrive pendant que je vais voir si je peux trouver notre déserteur.

Catherine reconnaissant le fait qu'il faille eloigner Grace, acquiesça tout en enlaçant les épaules de la jeune fille avec son bras.

-C'est une bonne idée et après on ira voir si on peu amadouer Kono qu'elle jette son bouquet vers nous.

Grace se mit à rire en voyant Steve rouler des yeux et les deux s'en allèrent. Une fois sûr que la petite Gracie ne faisait plus cas de lui, Steve se dirigea vers Chin en grande discussion avec Lou et sa femme. Il arriva au moment où le trio éclata de rire ensemble.

-Salut les gars. Vous n'auriez pas vu Danny?

-Tu ne peux plus te passer de ton partenaire de danse McMcGarrett? Se moque Lou.

-Ça veut dire non. Si vous le voyez dite lui que je le cherche d'accord. Puis avant toute réponse, Steve se remis en quête.

Chin ayant reconnu le ton préoccupé de son collègue, s'excusa auprès du couple et se hâta de rejoindre Steve.

-Un problème brah'?

-N'as tu rien remarqué avec Danny ce soir ou ces derniers jours, lui demanda Steve.

-Je l'ai trouvé un peu préoccupé mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai pas fait trop attention aux autres à cause de Gabriel. Quelque chose que je devrais savoir?

Steve savait qu'il allait rompre une promesse fait à Danny mais c'est comme si ses instincts lui criaient de le faire pour le bien être de son ami.

-Écoute Chin, il faut retrouver Danny. J'ai comme ce mauvais pressentiment.

Chin fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

-Je répète, y a t il un truc à savoir à propos de Danny? Tu ne t'inquièterais pas ainsi si il n'y avait rien.

-Okay, oui d'accord. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Une bêtise du genre où tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Charlie est son fils. Il le sait car il est malade et Danny est son son seul espoir.

Voilà, la promesse de ne rien au dire aux autres s'était envolée.

Les yeux de Chin étaient grands comme des soucoupes, mais il se remit du choc initial en secouant la tête.

-Wow, fut sa seule réponses.

-Oui comme tu dis, et entre ça, l'histoire de la colombie, Amber et tout le reste, je crois qu'il est en train de se perdre. Grace m'a dit deux trois truc et crois moi quand je dis qu'il ne va pas bien en ce moment.

-D'accord. Pas la peine d'en dire plus. Es tu allé voir dehors? Peut être est il juste allé prendre l'air. Tu sais bien qu'il ne fera rien de particulier surtout maintenant qu'il a Charlie à penser.

-Disons juste verifier.

-Okay je vais aller voir.

-Non, reste ici Chin. Avec Gabriel dans les parages je te préfère là où il y a du monde.

-Détend toi Steve. Il ne m'a rien fait la première fois et il ne fera rien maintenant. Et puis je suis sûr qu'il est loin à présent.

-Allons y tout les deux alors.

-Reste là au cas où, juste le côté sécuritaire. Je suis sûr que tout va bien.

-Okay, d'accord vas y, mais fait attention.

-Je ne suis pas toi Steve, je fais toujours attention. Taquina Chin. Puis plus sérieusement. Et assure toi que Kono ne s'inquiète de rien, elle m'a déjà dans sa ligne de mire.

-Je le ferais, assura Steve.

Content d'avoir rassuré un tant soit peu son ami, et lui même tranquille au propos de Kono, Chin se dirigea vers l'extérieur cette fameuse boule au ventre quand on sait que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici une petite suite. Merci vraiment beaucoup à la Guest pour la review magnifique.

Ainsi qu'un grand merci aux favoris et à ceux qui me suivent.

Et encore une fois, toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues.

* * *

Steve essayait de paraître décontracté, alors qu'il se promenait autour de la salle, toujours à la rechercher de son partenaire. Mais à l'intérieur de lui, son coeur, pour une raison inconnu, battait à cent à l'heure.

Arrivé vers Kamekona, et son cousin Flippa, qui venaient tous les deux de s'asseoir, il leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas vu Danny de tout hasard.

-Si brah', il y a environ une quinzaine de minute, je l'ai vu sortir. Mais Steve, je ne devrais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, mais je m'inquiète pour Jersey.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi Kamekona?

-Bah je l'ai vu pas mal boire tout à l'heure assis tout seul à sa table.

Steve se frotta le visage avec ses deux mains à cette découverte. Il n'avait pas remarquer lui même que son partenaire était en détresse.

-Hey Salut les gars.

Steve soupira en voyant Kono s'avancer vers eux avec Adam. Elle prit place sur une chaise, Adam a ses côtés.

-Purée je suis épuisée, dit Adam tout en se servant à boire, à lui et à Kono.

-J'espère que tu gardes des forces pour le reste de la nuit, Kono lui répondit d'un air charmeur.

Adam lui assura qu'il aura toujours de l'énergie pour elle, les deux s'embrassant par la suite avant d'être interrompu par Kamekona.

-Hey les deux tourtereaux. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre d'être que tous les deux avant de consumer votre mariage.

-Desolé! Fut leur réponse.

Puis après avoir bu d'une traite un grand verre d'eau, Kono s'adressa à Steve toujours planté là à survoler des yeux la salle.

-Hey Steve, tu n'aurais pas vu Chin, ça va bientôt être l'heure du gâteau.

-Hein, euh Chin?

-Oui Chin. Kono fronça les sourcils à l'hésitation de Steve.

-Ah euh si. Il est allé prendre l'air avec Max un petit moment.

-Ah bah tient, voilà Max justement, souligna Adam.

Steve roula des yeux, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

-Bonsoir, tout le monde. Madame Noshimuri, je dois dire que vous êtes éblouissante ce soir.

-Merci Max, t'es un amour de gentlemen.

-Mes félicitations Adam, vous avez épousé une perle rare.

-Oh oui j'en suis conscient crois moi.

-Ah euh Max ça te dirais, de, de venir voir un truc. Steve essaya tant bien que mal de faire diversion en voulant à tout prit s'échapper de cette situation.

-Euh oui bien entendu, mais cela ne pourrait pas attendre quelques minutes, je voulais inviter la mariée, si bien sûr vous m'y autorisez, s'adressa-t il a Adam.

-Bien sûr Max.

Kono se leva pour accepter la main du docteur tendu vers elle tout en lui demanda où était Chin.

-Aucune idée, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment.

-Mais Steve à dit...

-Mais si rappelle toi Max, interrompu Steve, vous êtes tous les deux allés sur la terrasse prendre l'air.

-Je vous assure que non Commandant. Je suis resté ici tout le temps.

Steve lui fit les gros yeux devant cette honnêteté sans faille du légiste. Kono, elle, aucunement dupe et soudainement inquiète du sort de son cousin, lâcha la main de Max pour faire face à Steve, qui avala nerveusement au regard perçant de la mariée.

-D'accord Steve, crache le morceau. Qu'est ce qui se passe? Où est Chin?

-Rien, rien du tout se passe. Chin va bien.

-Oncle Steve! Tu as retrouvé Danno?

Steve roula de nouveau les yeux tout en se retournant sur Grace et Cath qui lui souffla qu'elle était désolée de ne pas l'avoir retenu plus longtemps.

-Euh non pas encore mais ne t'inquiète pas d'accord. Tu devrais aller t'amuser avec Samantha, regarde elle a l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

Grace regarda la fille de Lou toute seule à une table, les bras croisés. Elle hocha la tête en accord avec Steve puis se dirigea vers elle mais pas avant d'avoir fait promettre à Steve de lui faire savoir des qu'il avait retrouvé son père.

Steve fit demi tour une seconde fois dès que Grace fut parti, pour se retrouver sous tous les regards des autres. Mais celui de Kono lui fit regretter son temps chez les Marines.

-OK d'accord, fit il dans la défaite. Chin est dehors a la recherche de Danny.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Danny? Pourquoi tout ce mystère?

-Parce que c'est ton mariage, et que tu n'as pas à te soucier de quoique se soit d'autre que ton bonheur.

-Ah oui, parce que je me marie, je n'ai pas le droit de savoir ce qui se passe avec mes coéquipiers.

-Kono...

-Non Steve, j'ai le droit de savoir. Adam comprend tout cela, vous êtes tous Ohana, n'est ce pas Adam?

Adam, préoccupé lui même à présent, se leva pour rejoindre sa femme et ainsi lui montrer tout son soutient.

-Oui, bien sûr chérie.

-D'accord, d'accord, très bien, mais si ça se trouve ce n'est rien du tout. C'est juste moi et mon paranoïa si ça se trouve.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Demanda Lou venant de rejoindre le petit groupe.

-Danny a disparu et Chin est à sa recherche parce que apparemment il se passe quelque chose avec lui dont je ne suis pas au courant. Lui repondit Kono avec toute l'irritation de la situation dans la voix.

Lou fit a son tour face à Steve qui se demanda comment il allait gérer tout cela sans rompre la promesse de Danny au propos de son fils encore une fois. Quand il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de Chin, qui regarda chacun un à un avant de s'adresser à Steve.

-Bravo pour le "n'inquiète pas Kono"...aïe!

Il se frotta le bras là où Kono venait de le frapper.

-C'est pour avoir pensé que tu pouvais me cacher des choses.

-Oui, ils sont au courant que tu étais à la recherche de Danny. Soupira Steve alors que Chin le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-Bien très bien. Dans ce cas je peux vous le dire à tous. Danny est partis. Sa voiture n'est plus là et j'ai retrouvé son téléphone posé sur une chaise de là où a eu lieu la cérémonie, ainsi que sa cravate. Dit il dans la défaite.

-Danny est parti? Demanda incrédule Steve en même temps que Kono.

-Pourquoi serait il parti sans rien dire à personne, continua Kono.

-Sans Grace en plus, fit remarquer Adam tout aussi étonné.

Tout le petit groupe se retourna sur Steve attendant des réponses en même temps qu'au micro on entendit l'annonce que les mariés étaient attendus pour l'arrivée du gâteau.

-Steve? Demanda une dernière fois Kono à peine dans un chuchotement.

Steve la regarda, puis regarda Grace au loin rire avec la fille de Lou. Assuré que son partenaire ne fera rien de stupide avec Grace à penser ainsi que Charlie, il put ainsi réconforter Kono.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kono. Va vite découper ton gâteau. Danny a juste besoin de remettre certaines choses en ordre.

-Tu es sûr qu'il va bien?

Steve s'avança vers elle pour l'éteindre, voyant des larmes d'angoisse se former dans les doux yeux de Kono.

-Tu sais bien que je ne serais plus ici, si je pensais que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas bien.

-Oui d'accord.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, puis le couple de jeunes mariés se dirigea vers où le gâteau allé faire son entrée. Tout le monde les suivirent sauf Chin et Lou qui se tournèrent vers Steve attendant quoi faire.

-Okay les gars, rien ne sert de s'inquiéter. Danny veut juste rester seul pour le moment. On va le laisser faire. Et demain s'il ne fait pas de réapparition, nous nous mettrons à sa recherche. Et là, on pourra lui botter le cul de nous faire une frayeur comme ça. En attendant est-ce que tu penses, que toi et Renée, vous pouvez prendre Grace chez vous. Je pense que ça lui fera du bien d'être avec Sam, demanda-t il a Lou.

Grover accepta volontier.

Les choses réglées pour le moment, les trois hommes se dirigèrent vers le reste des invités qui regardaient les jeunes mariés couper le gâteau, alors qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là, une Camaro noire filait le long des routes nocturnes et désertes de l'archipel d'hawaii, avec au volant, Danny, menotté à sa propre voiture, Gabriel Waincroft à ses côtés, le regard rempli de promesses meurtrières.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Je m'excuse de ne pas poster plus vite, mais il m'est difficile de faire autrement.

J'espère que cette suite vous satisfera.

* * *

Steve attrapa la serviette de bain posée sur la chaise pour se sécher les cheveux.

Il venait de nager une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour se rafraichir les idées. Sa nuit se résumant à environ une heure de sommeil.

La veille, les jeunes mariés était partis sous le coup des klaxons à environ quatre du matin, après que Kono ait jeté son bouquet. C'était une de ses veille tante, encore célibataire, qui l'avait attrapé au plus grand soulagement de Steve lorsqu'il avait vu l'excitation de Catherine à ce rituel.

Ensuite, les invités avaient quittés les lieux à peu près tous en même temps. Grace n'était pas trop ravie de partir sans son Danno, mais Sam l'avait convaincu.

Quand à Steve et Chin, ils étaient restés une petite heure de plus à parler de Danny, espérant ainsi aussi qu'il reviendrait. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Alors eux aussi avait quitté les lieux, Steve et Catherine faisant un détour par la maison de Danny, qui était bien entendu vide. Puis Cath l'avait convaincu de dormir un peu mais l'inquiétude le rongeait.

C'est après c'être retourné dans son lit pour la énième fois, qu'il avait décidé d'aller faire sa baignade quotidienne.

A peu près sec, ils se dirigea à l'intérieur, vérifia son téléphone portable, prit une douche de trois minutes chrono, fit un doux baisers à Cath encore endormie puis partis pour rejoindre le QG.

Il ne devait pas travaillé aujourd'hui, aucun d'eux, mais il avait convenu avec Chin d'essayer de tracer le gps de la Camaro si à neuf heure ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de leur coéquipier déserteur. Mais avant, il se dirigea à l'emplacement sur le bord de la route où il y a la vue sur l'océan, l'endroit où il retrouvait souvent son ami lorsque le moral n'allait pas. Mais il fut de plus en plus frustrer en ne voyant pas de voiture garée. Alors, après un petit détour chez le boulanger, il se retrouva enfin au QG, et il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver Chin, déjà penché sur la table intelligente.

-Salut Chin.

-Salut.

-J'ai apporté le petit déjeuné.

-Merci c'est gentil.

-Tu as déjà commencer les recherches?

-A l'instant, attend une seconde.

Mais pas la peine que Chin dise quoique se soit, la lumière rouge clignotante sur l'écran, signifiait que le traceur gps était introuvable. Danny avait déconnecté son gps comme il l'avait fait quand il avait passé le week end avec Melissa.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend Danny? Chuchota Steve tout en se frottant le visage.

-On fait quoi maintenant, demanda Chin se sentant vraiment inutile.

-On se sépare. On fait la tournée des bars, des hôtels. Des hôpitaux, rajoute-t il tout en avalant difficilement sa salive.

-Ca va prendre des heures à deux, tu sais ça?

-A trois.

Le duo se retourna sur Lou qui s'avança vers eux.

-Salut Lou, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Lui demanda Steve.

-A ton avis McGarrett. Je ne suis pas du genre à me tourner les pouces pendant qu'un coéquipier et ami a des ennuis.

Steve lui sourit en reconnaissance de cause puis lui demanda comment faisait Grace.

-Elle dormait comme un bébé quand je suis parti. Elle avait l'air assez triste au début, puis quand Sam et ma femme lui ont dit qu'elles iraient faire du shopping aujourd'hui alors là son visage c'est illuminé comme une guirlande de Noël. Mon fils, lui par contre, c'était une autre histoire.

-Tant mieux, au moins on peut rechercher Danny sans se soucier d'elle. Affirma Chin.

-Bon très bien les gars, commença Steve, Chin toi tu vas faire tous les coins de rue de...mais il fut coupé par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Il regarda l'écran pour y voir un numéro inconnu. Il décrocha tout en se présentant comme étant le commandant McGarrett, mais personne ne lui répondit mis à part une respiration laborieuse.

-Qui est à l'appareil?

-Steve...Steve c'est moi.

-Danny? Oh mon dieu Danny où es tu? On se faisait vraiment du soucis.

Steve mis son téléphone sur haut parleur pour que les autres puissent l'entendre, pendant que Chin commençait déjà à traçer l'appel.

-Je, je ne sais pas où je suis. Dans une veille cabine téléphonique près d'une station service abandonnée.

Tous pouvaient entendre la défaite, la fatigue, la détresse et tout pleins d'autres émotions dans la voix de leur ami.

-Okay c'est pas grave. Chin est sur le coup. Danny?...Danny tu es toujours avec moi mon pote?

-Ouai, ouai je suis là. Je,...comment va Grace?

-Elle va bien. Elle est chez Lou, elle va faire les magasins avec Samantha et Renée.

Ils entendirent un soupir de soulagement à l'autre bout de téléphone, puis Chin fit signe qu'il l'avait localisé. Alors les trois hommes se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur.

-Danny écoute moi, on arrive d'accord. Es tu blessé ou quelque chose?

-Ma voiture est cassée.

Steve fronça les sourcils à ceci. Il demanda comment grave c'était tout en montant dans son camion avec Lou en tant que passager, Chin les suivant derrière en moto.

-Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un fossé la tête à l'envers.

Du coin de l'oeil il vit Lou prendre son téléphone et il savait qu'il allait appelé le HPD ainsi qu'une ambulance.

-Je répète ma question Danny, es tu blessé?

-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé Steve, je suis désolé.

Steve soupira. Danny ne répondait pas à sa question et l'évitait.

-D'accord, écoute moi, c'est pas grave. On est bientôt arrivé, c'est l'histoire de dix minutes. Accroche toi mon pote, ça va aller. Steve essaya tant bien que mal de rassurer son ami qui avait l'air complètement désemparé.

-Je suis désolé, Danny répéta encore une fois la voix pâteuse.

Steve ce demanda alors si son coéquipier était victime d'une commotion cérébrale, en état d'ébriété ou tout simplement les deux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet mon frère, juste accroche toi. Danny? Et oh Danny t'es là? Danny répond moi!

Mais personne ne lui répondit, pas même le bip sonore indicatif lorsqu'une connexion téléphonique fut coupée. C'est comme si Danny avait laissé le téléphone pendre et était parti.

Alors Steve fut la seule chose qu'il puisse faire pour aider son ami, il accéléra.

Mais il était loin de se douter que Gabriel Waincroft était le commanditaire de tout ce qui c'était passé et allait se passé à présent dans la vie de son partenaire. Car au contraire de Chin, Danny avait une famille a protéger et il était si facile pour Gabriel de se servir d'elle pour faire pression et de faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait au Détective Williams, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa première victoire.


End file.
